


【KK】调教与反调教（2）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 二次调教*调教师51被调教的甜饼车*涉及温柔的BDSM，束缚、鞭打、蛋蛋责罚、乳夹、深喉口交、足交、性爱机器，男性潮吹等*我看了好多好多BDSM的小电影哦！！今天来调教大爷！*两人的身份百变莫测互相转换，不是专业的SM文大家看个乐子！*纯粹的KT不必担心！前一万调教大爷后一万调教吱呦~





	【KK】调教与反调教（2）

在两人确认了交往关系之后，刚干脆搬到了光一家里来，跟他开始了同居生活。  
虽然说在一起得有些仓促，但两个人生活起来还是很和谐的。刚今年刚刚大学毕业，现在一个人接一点画图或者写稿的工作所以不用上班，而光一……  
刚目瞪口呆的发现原来调教不是他的主要收入来源，炒股和房租才是……东京都内就八套房子，港区的就有两套，还不包括他们正在住的这一套……几十亿的股票“随便炒着玩”，对比自己这个辛劳工作的来说简直气死个人。  
没来由生气起来的刚接受了两三天的无微不至的哄人之后，眼珠子一转又想出来一招新的——最近他也跟光一学了不少本事，总得实践一下吧！  
“不行！不许你去碰别人！”  
光一的脸黑得像锅底，刚暗自叫好，面上摆出一副委屈的模样别过头去嘟囔起来：“那我学了又有什么用嘛！有那个时间还不如多接几个稿子呢……”  
光一一听，这自然也是不行的。要知道自己“教学”的时候可是一边在刚身上实践一边教的，哪里能少掉那么多福利呢！只是他这一犹豫，刚的下一波攻势又袭来了，他骑跨在光一膝上搂住了他的脖子，手指将他的下巴勾起来捏着晃了晃说：“我要调教你。”  
话已至此光一还有什么不明白的呢，然而他就是爱惨了刚这幅冲自己神神气气指指挥挥的样子，只好无奈又宠溺地答应下来。  
然后他就被刚五花大绑在了调教床上。双手分开高高吊起，双腿也分开绑起股间毫无防备地暴露出来，这个姿势让光一开始有些不安了。  
这家伙不会想上了自己吧……  
刚可不管他胡思乱想什么，兴冲冲地绑好之后就去搜罗了一大堆自己要用到的工具来。  
但是光一现在可看不到他究竟拿来了什么。调教床分别在颈部腰部的地方分隔开形成了可动的三段，现在他头后面的那一块被刚折叠下去，光一整个脑袋处于悬空的状态。他大概知道刚是为什么这样安排自己了……  
不过现在还不到时候。刚站在光一身边好好欣赏了一下他的样子。他没有像那天光一绑自己一样绑他，只简简单单地绑了手腕脚踝，还在腰间也横了一道捆着他的身体限制移动而已，光一的肌肉线条流畅好看，绑上绳子反而显得多余了一些。  
刚毫不掩饰羡慕赞叹地一边欣赏一边轻轻地抚摸过他的身体。虽然处于放松状态，但是他依旧能够感受到隐藏着的肌肉的力量。手臂线条好看极了，锁骨也清晰突出，厚实的胸肌……  
刚轻轻抓了两把，光一立刻绷紧了肌肉，刚歪着头一边像小恶魔似的笑着一边给他夹上了一对带着铃铛的乳夹。  
“唔……”  
光一在此之前一直都长时期处于比较禁欲的状态，只有实在忍不住了才会找个看着顺眼的、在你情我愿的情况下解决一下需求——然而能让他觉得看着顺眼的实在是太少了——更何况他从未被人这样调教过，身体也是敏感极了，刚刚被他那么揉搓了两把乳首已经挺立起来，倒是方便了刚的动作。刺痛从胸口传来，光一紧紧地闭着眼睛任由脖子处于让他有点难受的后仰状态不去看。  
刚也没有逼他去看，拿着散鞭在他胸口有一下没一下地抽打着。因为看不到他的动作，所以光一被抽到的时候身体都会紧绷起来轻颤一下，同时胸前那对银色的小铃铛也响得清脆悦耳，不知道是因为羞愤还是脑袋冲下导致的充血，他的脸慢慢地涨红起来，那抹红晕一直蔓延到了颈部，熏染得他浑身燥热不已。  
“啊……这样真好看呢。”刚用手指拨弄着光一左边的乳夹，那颗小铃铛叮铃铃乱响，光一也因为左胸传来那尖锐刺痛的快感而咬住了嘴唇把呻吟压抑在了喉咙中，但瞬间起伏变得剧烈的胸口出卖了他的感受。  
刚见他硬挺着不出声，高高扬起手挥着鞭子“啪”地一下抽在了他的小腹上，光一失声叫着用力抬起了头有些错愕地看着刚，他眉头紧锁，刚才那一下子抽的极其用力，光一肯定那里已经肿起来了。  
“才这样就受不了了？”刚兴奋起来，他浑身上下都难以抑制地散发出了诱惑到了极致的吸引力，光一一时间也被他迷住了眼睛，直到脖子传来酸涩的感觉他才反应过来自己竟然看呆了好长时间，只好再次放松后仰下去。  
疼痛消散开来，余下热辣辣的感觉盘桓在小腹那边，光一不由得做了几次吞咽的动作，他的喉结上下滑动着，看在刚眼中令他更加兴奋……  
这两个人，就这么看看对方就能硬起来了，也亏着花样多才不会接着就真刀实枪地干起来。  
刚微凉的指尖拂过光一小腹肿起的鞭痕，他估算了一下力度，减轻了一点一鞭挥下抽打在他胸口。  
“嗯……！”  
光一隐忍的闷哼伴随着铃铛的脆响极其悦耳动听，刚一边抚摸着他的脸颊一边一次又一次地抽打着他的胸口。绷紧的胸肌上已经浮现出了纵横交错的红痕，但是刚的力道拿捏得很好，那些痕迹只是泛着红而并没有肿起来。  
他看到光一的乳首在夹子下已经开始泛紫，于是暗自盘算了一下可能第一次玩现在差不多就足够了，于是唇边泛起坏笑来，眼看着乳夹已经被自己抽得快要掉下来了，于是加了点力气“啪”地一下子抽飞了一边夹子，这一下似乎痛得狠了，光一脸上浮现出了痛苦的神色狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，他轻轻地、长长地低吟着试图用这样的方式纾解一下痛感。  
刚被他的声音弄得头皮一阵发麻，反复做了几次吞咽动作之后仔细查看了一下乳首的情况。肿胀的厉害，但还没有破皮，显得可怜兮兮的一副急需疼爱的样子。他对着那可怜的小肉粒轻轻地呼了两口气，但是光一只觉得刺痛不自觉得想要躲闪，刚看着另一边的乳夹犹豫了一下，最后狠下心来又是一鞭将它抽掉。  
“唔！”  
光一先是闷哼，随即深深地呼吸试图快速疏散掉那尖锐的痛感，刚也觉得有些心疼了，他从橱子里拿出了一罐止痛消肿的药膏来，用指尖挑起一点，先俯身亲了亲紫红肿胀的乳首，再仔仔细细地帮他涂抹好。  
被他这样细心地照顾着，光一松了口气的同时也感受到了胸口如同蚂蚁啃咬似的酥麻，掺杂着一点痛感，倒是之前从未体验过的舒服，恨不得挣脱双手自己大力揉搓两把。  
他看着刚认真的样子只觉得无奈，却不忍心怪他玩得太大了。  
“好了，上好药了，还疼吗？”刚放好药膏之后来到光一身边，托着他的脑袋亲亲他的嘴唇。  
“嗯，不痛了。别担心。”光一立刻抓住机会想要跟他缠绵一下，谁想到刚只是亲了亲他就不再托着他的头了，光一无奈地继续仰躺着，倒着看刚走到自己身前，慢慢地把裤子脱下。  
他还没有硬起来。但是光一知道，自己现在这样躺着，嘴巴和喉咙正好是一条直线，可以让他完全地插进很深的地方。  
深喉很爽，他自然懂得，只是没想到自己有一天也会成为给予别人这种爽快的人。  
“张嘴。”  
听着刚的命令，光一双手不由得抓紧了捆着手腕的链子，轻轻地答应了一声：“遵命，主人。”  
听到他那样称呼自己，刚心头一跳，怜惜地抚摸着光一的头发柔声说：“你不喜欢的话不用那样叫我。”  
“我是自愿的，主人。”  
光一就那样倒着看他，其实他这个角度很难看到刚的脸了，视线的大部分被他的手和他柔软的性器占据。光一顺从地张开嘴巴，让刚把半勃起的性器塞到他口中。  
这是一种很奇妙的感觉。明明还记得自己每天是怎样疼爱刚的，明明他在自己身下哭泣求饶的样子还很鲜明，但现在却被他死死地压制住……  
“你在想什么？”刚微冷的声音响起，随即是不轻不重的一鞭抽在胸口，虽然他有意避开了乳首，但散鞭还是有几条穗子碰到了那里，光一一个激灵回过神来，含着他开始胀大的肉棒含混不清地说：“对不起主人……”  
“这次就算了。”刚胡乱揉搓着光一柔软的头发。光一的技巧自然是没得挑的，舌头随意地舔弄几下就能勾着他最敏感的地方刺激，他嘴里又热又紧，刚忍不住反复吞咽着向他口中挺进。  
刚的尺寸不小，还没有完全勃起的时候就已经让光一有些难以吞咽，现在他更是不得不张大嘴巴，嘴角都撑得有些痛了，喉咙更是被他顶得难受非常，难以抑制地开始有了呕吐的感觉。  
但是刚并没有就这样放过他，光一舔的他舒服极了，虽然在完全勃起之后他的舌头就被顶得没什么用武之地，但听着他逐渐响起来的混合着痛苦和不适的呻吟，刚更是觉得像被打了强心针一样，双手撑着他的肩膀加快了速度在他口中进出。  
一开始只是浅浅地插进去，后来则渐渐深入，最终抵着喉头插到了底。光一高挺的鼻子正硌在柔软的囊袋正中，刚难耐地用力仰着头低低呻吟了一声，呼吸有些急促地在他口中抽插着，每过几下都要故意似的插进最深的地方让卵袋抵住他的鼻子磨蹭两下。   
光一难受极了，他一阵阵地想吐，喉咙也被磨得火辣辣地痛着，而且几乎没有办法呼吸，眼泪已经从紧闭的眼中流出顺着眼角滑进了发间，他的喉头不受控制地蠕动着排斥刚的每一次插入，想吐的感觉几乎已经累积到了极限，但是听到刚受不住的喘息就知道他大概不会坚持多久，也只能紧紧地抓住吊着双手的铁链苦苦忍耐。  
“呜……不行了……啊嗯~~…”  
“呕……咳、咳咳！咳……呼、呼……”  
光一满嘴都是膻腥的味道，刚没有及时抽出去把一大半都射在他嘴里，性器滑脱出来的时候牵出了长长的一条银丝，混合着腺液、唾液跟精液横过了光一的脸颊。但他憋得满脸通红，只顾着剧烈地咳嗽跟喘息根本顾不得那么多了。  
刚脚步有些虚浮地后退了两步撑住身后的桌子，喘息了几次才勉强散去脑中兴奋至极的冲动，他见光一咳得实在可怜连忙把他的脑袋托起来，忍着腰下的酥麻略显无力地将调教床的头部的部分重新调整出来让光一能够靠在上面，然后才又仔细地端详他。  
光一满眼都是泪花，颊边的红晕略微褪去了一点，但是眼睛和鼻尖都还是红的，脸上乱七八糟的横着一道水线飞溅着几点精液，刚忍不住吞咽了一次口水。  
光一越是这样自己就越想加倍地欺负他啊……  
现在恢复了平躺状态的光一好不容易调整好了呼吸，但是他睁开眼睛却发现因为眼泪的缘故看不清刚的脸，他用力眨眨眼睛，大部分泪水滑落下去，还有几点泪珠粘在了他的睫毛上。刚依然注视着他，他用手指刮了光一脸上的精液递到他唇边：“吃了。”  
光一顺从地张开嘴，鲜红湿润的唇含住了刚的手指，舌头仔细地舔过指腹将上面的东西舔吃得干干净净。  
“真乖。”刚揉揉光一的脑袋，拿来毛巾帮他擦干净了脸，又调整了一下调教床让上半身稍微立起来，把光一调整到了半躺着的姿势。  
刚勾着光一的下巴拍拍他的脸颊，冲他顽皮地眨眨眼：“看你这么乖，给你奖励哦。”  
光一舔舔嘴唇，直勾勾地盯着他：“主人，嗓子难受。”  
“啊，对哦，喉咙……”刚猛地想起刚才自己强制他深喉的事情，顿时歉意涌上心头，他亲亲光一的侧脸放软了声音问，“我帮你倒点水来喝？”  
“主人……想喝主人的水……”  
光一说着探头捕捉到了他的唇。刚意识到他的意图之后就没有躲，但现在光一似乎还是入戏的状态，他乖顺无害地等待着刚主动吻他。刚如他所愿，同他分享了一个缠绵的深吻，随后抚摸着他的脸颊离开一点距离低低地喘息着问：“这样好些了？”  
“好些了……”光一说着探头还想亲他，但是刚已经离远了些，走到了他两腿之间。  
“下面是奖励时间。”他冲着光一眨眨眼睛，变魔术似的不知道从那里拿出来一个细长的拍子一样的东西，那玩意儿的杆纤细又有弹性，头上是扁平的，光一一眼就认出来了那个东西，也就猜到了刚想要做什么了。  
性器责罚。  
除了这个还能有什么。  
“放心，我懂得力道的。”刚先拿那个小拍子拍打着光一大腿内侧，同样也是拍打一下肌肉就会绷紧，刚忍不住上手去摸，那里的皮肤细腻光滑手感不错，他一边用指尖在上面若即若离地游走，一边用那个小拍子一下下地敲打。  
不管刚才如何痛苦都不能掩盖光一确实获得了快感的事实。他早就硬的不行了，长翘的性器危险地冲着上方，尖端已经非常湿润了，刚摸着他的大腿内侧，忽的“啪”一声重重地拍在了毫无防备的囊袋之上。  
“啊！……Tsuyo！”  
拍打那里跟鞭打腹部一点都不一样，突如其来的痛仿佛袭击了五脏六腑，光一难以忍受地直接叫了刚的名字，谁知道刚却紧接着又是一下，并且还警告道：“叫我什么？”  
“啊！……主、主人……啊！不要、唔！”  
塑胶制成的责罚拍一下下地击打在脆弱的阴囊上面，光一忍不住开始挣扎，铁链被他晃得连连巨响，但是刚并不为所动，反而打得更快也更狠了。  
“别……别！Tsu、主人！那样、啊！”  
刚也知道他从未被粗暴对待的性器大概相当脆弱，但是光一那副模样却美得令他无法移开视线也无法停止责罚。  
他出了一层薄汗眉头紧锁，脸上混合着痛苦和隐忍的表情，更是散发出令人想要变本加厉凌虐的美来。  
“光一……你这样真的很危险。”刚勉强停下来，一把抓住他湿漉漉的性器拽向自己，“痛？你骗谁呢！痛你会硬成这样湿成这样？”  
光一大口喘息着，密集的疼痛令他几乎无法睁开眼睛，但是他又偏偏无法反驳。  
大概……自己真的是喜欢痛楚吧。不然现在硬得难以忍受的性器又作何解释呢。  
“你还真是个相当M的人呐！” 刚说着，握着光一的性器冲着敏感的顶端“啪”地拍了一下。  
光一“啊！”地痛叫出声，忍不住抽着气求饶：“痛，真的痛，不要再那样了……”  
“你会不会说话！嗯？”刚严厉地地喝着又是一下，光一痛的哆嗦着勉强说道：“对、对不起主人，我……好痛……！”  
“嗯……这才乖。”  
刚见自己手中的性器好像有了些软下去的趋势，也明白自己可能打得狠了，随手把那小拍子丢到一边，见光一明显松了口气的样子好笑地摸着他的大腿安抚道：“好啦，不欺负你了。接下来会好好让你舒服的。”  
光一见刚手中再没有了道具，这才放下心来。  
而刚则小心地抚弄着被自己反复责打过的囊袋好好地安慰了一番，握在手中轻轻揉弄着，中指滑到下方会阴处沿着凹陷的那一道细缝轻柔地滑动。翻涌的快感立刻就驱散了疼痛，光一不由得放松了身体靠在床上，一边看着刚认真的模样一边享受起他的照顾来。  
刚爱抚了一阵让他重新硬起来之后，就俯下身去将他的性器拉到唇边，摆出一脸纯洁无辜的样子来歪着头看向光一：“想要吗？”  
“唔……”  
被他用指尖一下下地点着湿黏的铃口，光一长眉紧锁，他挺起腰想在刚手中抽动两下，他却一下子松开了手。  
“扣酱不乖哦。”刚说着重新捡起了一边的拍子，光一见状立刻服软道：“主人，想要，不要打了……”  
见他羞臊难当，从脸一直到胸口的泛着红，刚也不逗他了，心中细细地记下他现在的模样，将性器凑到口中努力地吞吐起来。  
刚也心中有数，虽然光一愿意纵容自己对他放肆，但是心里估计还是会不舒服的。所以自己对他做过什么，他就会尽量地回报出来，比如现在。  
可惜姿势不方便，性器抵在喉头就再也无法深入下去了，刚试了几次都只能吞下一半多一点，他调整了一下角度硬是又往里含了一截，顿时想吐的感觉翻涌上来喉头蠕动着想要排斥异物刺激，突然而起的挤压让光一也忍不住舒适地呻吟出声。  
刚见他舒服，又强行坚持了一会儿，最终还是呛咳着把性器吐出来，整个人都趴跪在了地上拼命地干呕着，难受得眼泪哗哗往下流。  
“Tsuyo？Tsuyo！你没事吧？”光一担心地歪着身子看他，刚冲他摆摆手，一边咳嗽一边揉着喉咙站起来抹去了脸上纵横交错的泪水，勉强笑着哑着嗓子说：“原来这么难受啊……下次我也躺在床上帮你口吧。”  
光一看着他摇摇头柔声道：“没关系的，你不必做到那样，我不会记恨你。”  
刚没有回话，他定定地站在那边，双眸湿润地与光一对视了一会儿，忽的冲他莞尔一笑，表情极尽温柔地抚摸了两次他的大腿，随后拿来一支震动棒打开调到中档，在光一小腹处随意画起了圈子。  
震动感带来的麻痒让光一忍不住绷紧了肌肉下意识地躲闪，刚一手轻柔地抚摸着他轮廓分明的腹肌，另一之后拿着那只麦克似的震动棒贴着他湿淋淋的性器上下滑动。  
光一颤得厉害，他用力蹬直了腿绷起脚趾，身下麻酥酥的刺激令他忍不住低声呻吟起来，刚已经收回手不再摸他的肚子，反而认真地爱抚起他来。  
慢慢地，刚把按摩棒开到了中档之后移动到了光一两腿之间，抵在了他无法防备的囊袋同会阴处，顿时震动感“嗡”地一下子成百上千倍地席卷而上，那一刹那光一甚至觉得自己脑袋里面也轰得一下子，身体比思维率先反应过来，双腿已经用力地踢蹬着想要摆脱这份恐怖的刺激。  
“乖，明明很舒服的。”刚安抚地拍打着光一的大腿，又把按摩棒用力抵了几分，光一紧紧地绷着身子咬紧牙关，只觉得腰下已经酥软地化成了一片，只是在如此大的刺激之下他想的却是……  
刚别真的想上了自己吧……  
他心里乱得要命，却又见刚俯下身子张开那张可爱诱人的小嘴巴将性器顶端含进去有节奏地吸吮起来。  
“嗯……！！Tsu……主人、啊……”  
纵使光一身经百战也无法抵挡如此周到的服侍，刚用舌尖飞快地狂扫着敏感的冠状沟部只觉得嘴里咸咸的味道越发扩散，唇边勾起一抹笑意来。  
他可不止想让光一射出来那么简单。光是射精还远远不够呢……  
“主、人……啊嗯、想……射了……！”  
光一好歹记得自己现在的位置，咬着牙断断续续地混合着呻吟磨碎出了几个字来，刚夸了他两句乖巧，冲着他怒张紫红的性器顶端暖呼呼地呵着气道：“射吧，在我嘴里……”  
“唔——！”  
光一紧绷肌肉禁不住挺动了几下腰身，刚配合地含住他、两手也上下套弄着茎身，他把震动开得还真是挺大的，光是这样握着手掌都能感受到阵阵酥麻，更不要提直接被刺激到的光一了。  
刚有些遗憾地想着，下次一定要让光一帮自己也试试这样。  
他捏着鼻子吞下了自己嘴里的几口精液，将还未疲软的性器吐出来，眼瞧着光一已经眯着眼睛飨足地放松身体靠在了调教床上，他忽的用手掌拢住整个性器顶端，握着他飞速地打着圈旋转着按揉起来，加重了些力气摁住冠状沟的那侧用力摩擦。  
刚刚高潮过的性器正是最敏感碰不得的时候，光一立刻就清醒过来大声叫停，他前所未有地剧烈地挣扎着，整张调教床都晃动起来，但是刚并不为所动，虽然光一大声喝着他的名字制止他还是让他有些心虚，但眼下还是自己的“大计划”要紧。  
早就听说在射过之后立即这样刺激顶端就会进而到达一个更加奇异舒服的高潮，而且还会有类似于射尿的现象，这也是在他们圈子之外鲜为人知的“男性潮吹”。  
其实刚是很想自己先试试的，但是射过之后性器太过敏感，他自己的话完全没有办法坚持刺激，只好——他遗憾地想——先让光一尝尝这份乐趣了。  
“Tsuyo！！停、快停下！唔……不行！再这样……啊……！”  
光一的声音慌张了起来，他在尖锐刺痛的快感中察觉到了小腹泛酸，一阵极强烈的尿意袭来，他的嗓音都在颤抖着，大腿的肌肉绷得死紧微微痉挛起来，随着他难耐地一声长吟，刚猛地感觉到手掌下面有什么东西冲了出来，他立刻撤开了捂在光一性器顶端的手，另一手却依旧套弄不止，只见一股水柱随着光一的颤抖猛地飙出老高，刚也惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，连忙将他的性器压到不会射到自己的角度，他的刺激不停，透明的水液也就一股股地不断射出来，伴着光一低哑的求饶声和一阵阵激颤将地面打湿了大半。  
最后几股没有了最先的气势，像失禁一般直接涌了出来，刚敏感地听到光一声音里竟带了一丝极难察觉的哭音，一股成就感如同快感一般将他整个人都包裹住，他心满意足地放开了光一，也把震动棒关掉拿走，又低头看看地面咋舌道：“扣酱你水真多啊……”  
光一被他说得脸青一阵红一阵，恐怖的快感让他整个人都没什么力气软软地靠在床上无力地问：“你都对我做了什么？”  
“潮吹诶！”刚并没有察觉到危急，反而兴奋地凑到了光一跟前，冲他展示着自己完全湿透的手掌，“是不是很舒服？”  
“你也试试？”光一声音里带着疲惫，刚见他闭着眼睛，忽的感觉到了一点愧疚，他温柔地亲吻着光一的嘴唇说：“嗯，等着你也这样把我绑起来帮我试试。之前我想自己试的，但是自己坚持不到最后……呜……”  
听着他的话，光一心里的羞愤略微平息了一点，他一歪脑袋迎上前去同他唇舌交缠，吻了几次低喘着道：“Tsuyo帮我解开一只手……想抱着你。”  
“嗯。”  
刚知道现在是中场休息时间，他顺从地放开了光一的右手，由着他环抱着自己的后背，两个人再次吻到了一起。光一的手在他背部游移了一阵滑到颈后轻轻揉捏，刚被他捏得舒服，撒娇似的哼哼着，舌头调皮地勾着光一不放。光一难掩笑意地吻着他，手指穿过发间托着他的后脑揉弄，像揉搓小动物似的，刚最喜欢这样，光一就算闭着眼睛同他吻着也能感受到他上翘的唇角。  
但也到此为止了。  
光一猛地抓住了刚的头发轻轻向后一扯，刚惊呼一声被他拽着仰起了头。光一唇角勾起冷笑，转瞬间全身上下气场已经全然不同，压迫感将刚紧紧包裹，他被扯着头发也不敢挣扎，眼睛湿漉漉可怜兮兮地瞅着光一看。  
“你玩够了？”光一直直地用充满占有欲的眼神放肆地注视着他，仿佛只用目光就能将他操干得呼天喊地一般，刚一个激灵，怯怯地点头很乖巧地服软道：“嗯，我玩够了……主人……”  
“哼。”光一冷哼一声，又加了几分力气扯得他脑袋后仰地厉害，脖子完全露出来拉出了一道长长的曲线，光一见他眼角微微含泪，转而用力捏住了他的后颈将人按到身前再次擒住他的双唇。  
这一次接吻的主动与被动完全颠倒，光一激烈并有些粗鲁地在刚口中翻搅着、啃咬他的舌尖跟唇瓣，手又回到了脑袋上抓住了他的头发。刚被他亲得呼吸困难心脏狂跳，他被光一的气势骇住了完全不得反抗，更何况……  
他也挺喜欢这样的，并不想反抗。  
光一感受着刚抓着他的手力道越来越微弱，于是暂时先放开了他，因为缺氧刚软软地跪倒在了地上，狼狈地喘息了几次之后，又来到光一身前，故意用怯怯的眼神看着他。  
光一果然上当，被他那么一看心就软了，脸色也不再那样凌厉。刚就势乖巧地托起他的手送到嘴边吮吸着他的手指，还一边继续求饶似的用他湿润的圆眼睛看着光一，光一动动指尖把玩着他柔软温热的舌头，逐渐泛起一丝笑意。  
刚温顺地吞吐着他的手指，见光一懒洋洋地似乎放松了警惕，立刻迅速地将他的手一推重新锁住。  
光一呆愣了一瞬发现自己被算计了，看着刚那副得意洋洋挑着下巴的小模样无奈地笑起来：“好了，还玩啊？”  
“那当然！”  
刚用力地把下巴再扬高些，他歪着脑袋看看光一，舔舔手指又把湿润的指尖在他唇上点了点。  
明明刚才接吻过，但光一却被刚的这个举动撩得呼吸都快了几分，他再次要求道：“Tsuyo解开我，咱们去外面床上吧。”  
这里是调教室，进了这个地方，他们两个就必然要分出主奴关系。但是出了这调教室，在外面的卧室里，两个人就只是情侣而已。  
“这你可说了不算~”刚学着刚才光一冷哼的样子也哼了一声，只可惜其实全无不说，倒把光一萌得愣了一下。  
刚摸着下巴想了想，转身走开绕到了光一身后。光一用力想要向后看他做了什么，可惜角度问题他什么都看不到，等了一会儿目瞪口呆地见刚费力地抱来了一台大大的机器，头上伸出来一根钢管，钢管的尽头是一支大大的模拟性器。  
这是一台可以手动控制抽插速度的性爱机器，光一其实平日里并不常常用它，不知道什么时候就被刚注意到了，结果今天搬了来。  
刚在旁边的地上铺了垫子，之后又拿来了一罐润滑剂细细地抹在最头上的模拟性器上面，将它涂得湿淋淋的，随后冲着光一眨了眨眼睛，扭过身子撅起屁股对着他。  
浑圆白嫩的臀部高高翘起，光一忍不住吞了吞口水，见他给自己紧闭的后穴也点了润滑剂，随即故意似的扭了扭，对着那支硅胶棒轻轻地顶过去。  
“呜……”  
冷冰冰滑溜溜的硅胶棒摩擦着穴口，刚咬着嘴唇摇晃着屁股放松肌肉，一点点地试图将那根棒子整个吞下。  
光一意识到了刚又想玩什么了。这次可是太残忍了，他要当着自己的面用那台性爱机器玩弄身体，最残忍的是光一只能眼睁睁地干看着，连打个飞机都做不到！  
在勉强将按摩棒吞下一半的时候，刚做了几次深呼吸，拿起了手边的控制器打开了开关。  
在机器的推动下，涂满润滑剂的硅胶棒顺利地插进了刚的身体里，他难耐地低吟了一声轻轻地扭动着屁股，也不知道是在寻找更舒服的角度还是单纯想诱惑光一。  
冰冷的棒子很快被他的体温焐热，刚享受着抽插的快感提高了速度，随着机器的轰响是他似嗔似喜勾人异常的呻吟声，性器头冠部分的棱角做的比常人夸张了一些，随着进出刮蹭着敏感的内壁让又酸又麻的感觉不住得翻涌，刚很快腰就软了下去爬伏在地上，长长地呻吟着直勾得光一额角青筋都爆了起来。  
“啊嗯~~舒服……呜！要再快点……嗯~~”  
光一见他玩得开心脸色一沉，用力拉扯了两下被捆住的右手，没想到刚第二次绑他的时候没有扣紧，挣了两下就让他挣脱出来，虽然手腕磨红了也有些泛疼，但是光一此时此刻可顾不得这么多，他解下了手脚上的束缚，刚一站起来的时候也觉得有些腿软，但是走动间活动了一阵也就好了。他也看到地上那一大滩水渍，又羞又恼地咬着牙打定主意今天不把刚做晕过去自己就不姓堂本！  
其实刚也听到了身后的响动，再其实……他刚才就是故意没有把光一的手绑好的。只是这时候身下的快感过于强烈，他暂时无法分出多余的心神来顾及光一那边。  
“呜~~好厉害……啊嗯~”  
畅快淋漓的抽插让刚愉悦地用力伸展着上半身像猫咪伸懒腰一样，这个动作让他的臀部更加上翘，他不由得摇晃着屁股让那根硅胶棒能够刺激到自己的体内各处。   
猛地他感觉到有个什么硬硬的东西碰到了自己的小腹，有些费力地扭过头去就见光一正喜怒模辩地站在自己身后，用脚背磨蹭着自己肿大的性器。  
“关了。”  
冷冰冰的两个字让刚剧烈地颤抖了一下，他乖乖地把性爱机器关掉，随后光一脚下一用力将他整个人勾着翻了过来仰躺在垫子上。  
刚可怜兮兮地平躺着，性器硬挺湿润，后穴还在怀念似的一张一合露出殷红色的内里。光一一脸冷漠地居高临下俯视着他，抬脚踩上了他的小腹。  
“嗯……主人……”刚试图撒娇扮可怜，但是这坏孩子叫着“狼来了”的次数太多，这次这一招不管用了，光一根本不去看他的脸，他将刚的肉棒压到他的小肚子上面，踩住轻轻地碾着。  
这时的光一完全没有了刚才的乖顺或者平日的温柔，他浑身都散发着冷漠霸道的压制感，只简简单单一个眼神就把刚定在那里不敢动弹。他毫无爱意地注视着刚，仿佛他跟自己平日里的那些调教对象没什么两样。刚被他冰冷的眼神吓到了，一时间讷讷地说不出话来，身体也无意识地紧绷着。  
难道……光一生气了？  
还是……其实，他都是装出来的？其实他根本不喜欢自己？  
刚立刻就慌了，他无措又慌乱地紧盯着光一，试图从他脸上找到往日的温柔和疼惜，但是一点都找不到。直到视野被水汽模糊，刚依旧没有敢眨眼睛，他甚至连身体上的愉悦都感觉不到了。  
“你在哭什么？”  
听到光一冷冰冰的询问，刚一下子抽泣出声，他立刻捂住了脸侧过头，但光一依旧踩着他的下身，哪怕他现在极想缩成一团都做不到。  
“你在哭什么？”  
光一的嗓音似乎更冷了，刚难以抑制地开始发抖，他轻轻地摇着头觉得身体好冷。就在他想要叫停结束这一切的时候，突然听到光一轻叹了一声，他蹲下身体将刚拉起来揽在怀中，抱着他轻轻地亲了亲他的额头无奈地叹道：“你还要我为你破例几次才相信我在乎你？”  
刚小心翼翼地蜷起手指露出眼睛来怯怯地看着他吸了两下鼻子。  
“不是说过不想继续就喊停吗，我教你的东西都忘了？嗯？”光一疼惜地看着他红彤彤的眼睛，不由得又放柔了声音道，“我吓到你了？”  
“嗯……”刚忍不住带了点埋怨和撒娇地用浓浓的鼻音请求道，“我们出去好不好光一？我不想在这儿了……”  
“停下？”光一宠溺地用手指刮刮他的鼻子，“刚才我也想停下你也没有停啊。”  
“那……那……”刚犹豫着想了想，伸手圈住光一的脖子黏糊糊地磨蹭着他，“那、那……主人温柔一点疼爱我好不好？”  
光一享受着刚的撒娇，故意做出一副不满的样子，又让刚腻着他撒了好久的娇，整个身子都贴过来缠在他身上磨蹭这才一脸暗爽地点了头。  
搂着刚的腰又跟他亲昵了一阵，光一恶狠狠地啃了一口他肉呼呼的肩膀，随后又站起身，让刚躺在垫子上。  
他光一歪着头看了看刚的样子，突然笑起来手臂交叠抬脚轻轻压了压他的小肚子，用脚前掌踩住了湿漉漉的性器前端：“你这个撒娇鬼，怎么硬成这样了？嗯？撒撒娇就可以开心成这样嘛？”  
“嗯~”刚现在确定了光一在乎自己，当即也不怕了，撅起嘴巴伸手半握成拳碰了碰光一的脚背，像是小猫挠了他一下似的。  
果然光一又被他逗笑了，他笑得眼睛都眯了起来，忽的离开从旁边的柜子里翻了两件东西出来，拿在手里看了看又放下了，丢下了句“等我一下”就走出了调教室。  
刚好奇地坐起来看了看，光一刚才找出来的是一对猫耳朵还有一根连着尾巴的肛塞，白色的，看起来像波斯猫。但是他为什么又出去了？去找什么了？  
不一会儿光一又回来了，他手里拿着一个塑封的很好的包进来了，应该是没有拆过的道具。  
“这是我特意为你买的。这样的尾巴可不好找。”光一撕开包装，拿出了一对圆圆白白的耳朵还有一条橙色带环形花纹的尾巴。  
“这是……小熊猫？”刚疑惑地站起来想去接过看看，但是光一一扬手闪过，拍拍他的屁股道：“去趴下。”  
刚不乐意地掘着嘴巴照做，故意在垫子上用力翘起屁股。圆滚滚的臀瓣白嫩可口，光一在他身后半跪下来仔细地把肛塞涂好润滑剂一边轻声说：“我可不会让别人用过的东西进入你的身体。”  
“嗯？”刚一挑眉，伸手摸去了光一身下，“这根不是吗？”  
光一笑着摇摇头：“它以后不会碰别人了。”  
“哼……”  
刚就连不服气的哼哼也像撒娇似的，光一笑着用肛塞的尖端触碰着他的屁股，让润滑剂充分湿润了他的穴口之后微微掰开臀瓣将肛塞慢慢地送了进去。  
肛塞并不大，只是有一个巧妙的弯钩让它的顶端正好顶住了前列腺的位置。刚很顺利地将它吃下，试着晃了晃屁股，那条带着环形花纹的大尾巴在腿间轻扫，弄得他有些发痒。  
“哼哼~好有趣！”刚有些兴奋地扭过头去看光一，然后顺从地让他把小熊猫耳朵也帮自己带上。  
光一又拿出了一个颈环套住了他的脖子，随即让刚躺在垫子上，他推起了他的腿用皮带缚住小腿的位置并且跟颈环连在一起，让他的腿呈现出M型打开，由于颈环的限制没有办法放下。  
私密处全部暴露在了目光下，刚有些害羞地想要捂住脸颊，没想到光一却将他的两只手分别绑在了腿部的皮环上，并且在膝盖中间撑了一根钢管使他的腿没有办法并拢。  
刚有些无措又可怜兮兮地看着他，在光一眼里真的像一只无助的、可爱的小熊猫似的，他怜爱地摸摸刚的脸颊，站起身来拿出了一个开关摆弄了一下。  
那根小熊猫的尾巴立刻像活了似的慢慢在地上左摇右摆起来，而同时里面肛塞的部分也开始了不温不火地震动。刚呻吟了一声条件反射地想要并拢双腿，但是钢管限制住了他的动作，他摇晃了一下整个人向右侧歪倒，但在钢管的支撑下他的腿依旧大大地敞开着。  
“嗯……~”  
刚舒适地用力挺起了身子，脑袋用力抵在地板上，但同时也让双腿打开地更多了些，让那只震动肛塞抵住敏感点嗡嗡地震。  
实在是太舒服了……他一瞬间就进入了一个氤氲着一片白雾的奇幻的世界，享受地轻轻摆起了腰，一时间竟然忘记了还有光一站在一边看着。  
光一眸色幽深地看着他无意识间表露出来的魅惑与媚态，喉结轻轻上下移动着抬脚再次踩上了他湿漉漉的性器。  
“嗯？”刚立刻迷蒙地睁开了眼睛，在捕捉到光一那一脸略带侵略的凌厉和欲望，忍不住扭动腰肢磨蹭着他，甜腻黏软地求道，“主人让宠物舒服嘛~”  
“舒服？”光一用脚掌很有技巧地轻柔踩捻着他滑溜溜的性器顶端，意味深长地问，“想要怎么舒服？主人听你的。”  
“啊……~”刚的腰在一个劲儿地颤抖着，快感已经累积到将他慢慢顶上了高潮，只要光一再力气大一点刺激他，他就可以射出来了。但是光一仿佛知道一般并没有让他如愿，反而移开了脚，让刚在无止尽的前列腺刺激中被吊在高潮来临的前一秒不上不下。  
仿佛心脏都悬在半空一般，刚难受极了，眼泪顺着眼角不住地滑落下去，他哽咽地用力扭动着腰看向光一请求道：“主人~我、我想射，Tsuyo想射，好不好主人？呜……好难受……”  
“想射？嗯……也不是不行。”光一不知从哪里拿来了一根毛笔，在刚身边蹲下，将笔尖在自己口中舔到微微湿润，随即用尖端那几根细软的毛毛去骚动刚挺立的乳首。  
“啊啊~~别、呜……主人！”  
刚立刻尖叫了起来，现在对他来说任何一点刺激都会被敏感的肌肤放大十倍传达给他，光一那不轻不重地骚动形成了一股钻心的麻痒让他承受不住地用力躲避，但是随即光一就沉下了脸危险地低声问：“你敢躲？主人给予的快感，你敢躲？”  
“啊！”刚吓了一跳，忍着酥麻一边用力收缩着后穴试图加强一些震动的刺激一边老老实实躺回原处，忍着哽咽断断续续地道了歉，“对、对不起主人，我……Tsuyo知错了，呜……可是，想、想要……更激烈的……”  
“想要更激烈的？那也得让我循序渐进才行。”光一扯起了嘴角，用手指轻轻地拨动着他肿胀不堪的乳尖，另一边则继续用毛笔刷刷点点，飞速地刺激着那里。  
“嗯啊~光一、不……嗯~~舒服……”  
刚的全身都剧烈地震颤起来，他用力地挺着胸想要让光一的手指用力一些，但是光一依旧不满足他，反而将他整个人都抱起来令他靠在自己胸口，一手继续玩弄着凸起的乳粒一手则伸到下面去抓住了他的大尾巴，用力地往里捅去。  
“嗯~~舒服……嗯……嗯……~~”  
震动棒反复摩擦敏感带的刺激让刚的性器又激动得颤抖了两下，但是依旧差着那么一点点。  
“你说想试试看……那我就来帮你试试看吧，好吗？”光一温柔地亲吻着他的耳朵，用舌尖撩拨了两下耳孔的绒毛之后又用脸颊磨蹭着他，同时用沙哑低沉的嗓音喃喃道，“先是前列腺高潮……然后以射精结束，不……不会结束的，我会持续刺激你最敏感的地方，直到你受不住失禁为止。怎么样？”  
“啊啊……！”刚完全瘫软在了光一怀中，他双眼失神地放空望去，胸口的起伏又快了一些，忍不住发出低低的、长长的哼声，带着一点点哽咽的哭音，让光一忍不住想要更激烈地欺负他。  
他先起身离开了一下，迅速给那台性爱机器换上了一根崭新的模拟性器，随后仔细却飞速地涂好了润滑剂之后抽出了刚的尾巴，将他抱去了调教床上，将性器头部轻柔地刺进了柔软的穴中。  
“诶？这……”  
刚迷蒙着眼睛用力地向下看去，他刚刚在接触到那硅胶性器顶端的一瞬间就察觉到不对了，一看之下更是小小地抽了口气：自己身下的这只玩具狰狞的就像外星人的性器一般，上面布满了大大小小的凸起和颗粒，排布还是螺旋形状的，整体都是蓝紫交织十分梦幻的一个颜色。  
“你会喜欢的。”光一嘴边笑意加深，他打开了机器，那根狰狞布满凸起的玩具慢慢地在粘稠的润滑剂当中顶进了刚的身体。  
每一颗颗粒每一分棱角都清清楚楚地感受到了，现在速度还算慢，刚却已经被兀自炸开的酸胀快感折腾得浑身发麻惊喘连连，那根玩具并不长，顶过敏感带之后两三公分就到了头，底座上面也有几个凸起的小爪子，被顶得重重扣在了他饱满涨红的囊袋上面，刚激颤了一下好在它已经缓缓地抽回，紧绷的身体放松了一些的同时，那根玩具又顶了回来。  
机器运转的声音逐渐加快，光一站在刚的身边，将手指轻轻地伸到他唇边，立刻就被他乖乖含住。他用指腹磨蹭着他柔软发烫的舌头轻柔地把玩了一阵之后将手抽出来，牵出了一根长长的水线，在半空中断掉之后横在了刚漂亮的锁骨上面。  
“差不多了吧……”  
听着刚的呻吟都沙哑并且断断续续听不真切了，光一摸了摸他的头发，手掌轻抚在他紫涨湿润的性器前段，拇指轻柔地按在冠状沟下方，随后按住了敏感的那处迅速地摩擦起来。  
“啊啊啊不！！不要……啊嗯~~光一……！！啊……”  
整个人漂浮在虚幻又满足的欲海之上的刚一下子清醒过来，尖锐至极的快感瞬间将他整个人都刺穿了一般，发甜发麻的痛从坚硬的性器中心炸开，瞬间就将他抛到了空中，眼前翻涌着一团团泛着金色的白光，他顺着光一爱抚的动作激颤着射个不停。  
或许是刺激得太久，精液积攒了相当多的样子，光一感受着他胀大的性器在自己手中跳动了三四次、一股一股地喷射着，射到最后竟在自己掌中抽动着却没有更多东西涌出。他学着刚才刚的样子包握住了他通红的性器顶端用手掌来回旋转着揉搓他。还沉浸在高潮余韵中的刚立刻尖叫着挣扎了起来，但是他的手脚依旧处在被绑住的状态，而且身下那根外星肉棒依旧在后穴中不知疲倦地进出着，麻痹的感觉瞬间就侵蚀了他的大脑，他感觉到一股滚烫的什么东西从光一爱抚的地方向四肢涌去，小腹越发觉得酸胀难忍，高声求饶也变成了模糊婉转的哀哀哭叫，小腹不受控制地抽搐着，光一觉得好像差不多了就侧身避到一边将他的性器冲着脚边的方向稍微压了压。  
他计算得刚刚好，才避开一股水柱就从指缝间猛地喷射出来，伴着刚哑着嗓子听起来已经不像他了的叫唤求饶声，光一毫不心软地继续套弄着他，射了能有三四股之后势头减弱，他重新将手掌盖上去包握住重复着刺激的爱抚动作。  
“呜！~~~不要、不……光、啊啊……”  
刚下意识得抗拒着，但是那可怕的刺激已经彻底剥夺了他几乎所有神志，随着潮喷一次次不受控制得继续，仿佛力量也一股脑地丧失干净了似的，刚到了最后甚至连嘴巴都没有力气张开了。  
玩大了啊……  
在眩光中失去意识的最后一刻他有点不甘心地想着。

“厉害……”光一看着湿淋淋的地面低低地感叹道。他平时的调教对象少有男性，所以之前根本没有了解过还可以这样玩。是不是应该感谢刚为他打开这扇新世界的大门呢？  
他把手擦干净之后看了看已经一脸艳红瘫软在调教椅上的刚，那台性爱机器还没有停下，随着机器运转的声音还有黏糊糊在肉洞里穿梭的响声，刚半张着嘴眯着眼睛，时不时会稍微轻轻地颤抖一下。光一无奈地低笑着轻柔地帮他解开了束缚听掉机器，然后仔细检查了一下下面的情况。  
被玩具玩弄地稍微有些肿起来了……不过看上去并不严重。主要还是因为这跟玩具虽然凸起很多但是总体还是挺细的缘故吧。  
光一仔细地帮他上了一点消肿的药膏，随后将人抱到了浴室里面。他知道刚一时半会清醒不过来，自己大可以利用这段时间打扫一下调教室，但是……心里面又有个声音告诉他，自己更应该让刚醒过来第一眼就看到自己才好。  
今天两个人欺负对方都欺负的很尽兴呢……  
光一一边笑着一边帮他跟自己都迅速地冲洗了一下身体。刚可能是真的累到了，就算被摆弄着清理也没有睁开眼睛，只是到后来一直把小脑袋靠在光一胸口不乐意地蹭着他直哼哼。  
“好啦好啦乖，没事的，很快就好了。”  
光一柔声哄着他将人包裹在大浴巾里面吸干净水分，随后裹成了一个小卷扛去了床上。  
热水刺激得皮肤更加敏感，快感酥酥麻麻地还没有消退，被裹在在粗糙的浴巾里面的刚清醒了一些，双颊红扑扑地望向了光一。  
光一搂着他躺在床上伸手戳戳他温热的脸颊调侃道：“怎么，还想？”  
“今天、今天还没跟光一做过呢……”刚有些害羞地小小声嘟囔着。光一又把他裹得紧紧的像个寿司卷，手脚都有点动不了，只能乖乖地躺在光一怀里。  
“小坏蛋。要是想做的话……”光一翻身压在了他身上，轻吻着他的耳朵低声道，“接下来五天都要禁欲哦。接受吗？”  
“诶？五天……”刚被他压住，心里痒痒的，但是对于光一的要求却有些不满，皱皱小鼻子讨价还价道，“三天可不可以？”  
光一无奈地想了想自己大概也忍不过五天不碰他，一边盘算着做点什么好吃的给他补补一边答应了下来：“好，三天。”  
说着他解开了缠在刚身上的浴巾露出了里面的美味。  
肌肤相贴的同时刚舒服地喟叹出声，欣喜地展开手臂抱住了光一的后背。在光一陪在自己身边的时候刚总喜欢贴着他，只要有一小部分皮肤接触在一起，他都会觉得格外满足。  
听着他开心的哼哼声光一怜爱地亲亲他的额角低声问：“你这个撒娇鬼，只是抱抱就那么开心么？”  
“嗯……”刚不好意思地把脸埋进了光一肩膀上，“就……开心嘛……”他主动地岔开了双腿，随即欣喜地发现光一还硬着，又有点嘴硬地问他，“要是刚才我说不做了，你就这么硬着陪我睡觉？”  
“嗯。”光一温柔地抚摸着他乌黑的头发又轻又软地回答，“当然。以你为准。”  
“嘁……大叔又在说漂亮话了……啊！”  
穴口冷不丁地被性器头部抵住磨蹭了两下，刚在那一瞬间显得有些愕然，小嘴微微张着，随即光一就忍不住俯身吻住了他。  
疼惜地舔吻他水分十足又小巧可爱的唇瓣，随即侵入到口腔勾着他的舌头缠绵一阵，光一轻柔地晃动着腰部让性器顶端在濡湿软热的穴口微微顶得陷入一点、又很快松了力道退回去，不断反复了一阵，逗得刚身体越发烫了一些，不满地呜咽着扭动腰肢向自己抗议。  
“呜……呼、呼……进去嘛光一，嗯……别这样逗我了……”  
因为长时间接吻而有些呼吸不畅的刚拼命地调整着呼吸，一边求着光一一边用手指抚上他的胸口，顽皮地拨弄着他的乳首。早些时候被自己玩弄过的地方还微微有些肿胀，光一不自觉得皱着眉躲闪了一下，随即眯起了眼睛。  
这家伙……竟然到了这个时候还在挑战自己的权威！  
“我本来想温柔点跟你做的。”光一拽拽刚的耳朵，故作遗憾地叹了口气，“看样子得学一学那台性爱机器了。是不是那样才能让你满意？”  
“诶？没有！没有没有，我也想跟光一很温柔地做，诶……”刚意识到自己险些又要玩脱了，连忙讨好地搂着他的脖子用腿蹭蹭他的腰侧，“光一，扣酱……温柔点抱我好不好？”  
“……小混蛋。”光一拿他没办法，恨恨地说了他一句，伸手将他的腿分的更开了些，“要进去了。”  
“嗯！唔……嗯啊~慢、慢点……”  
濡湿纤细的甬道热情地接纳了光一的进入，暖呼呼地裹着、挤着、揉搓着他，光一不由自主地屏住了呼吸，在脑后一阵阵发麻的同时按照刚的要求缓慢地将性器越推越深。  
“呜~~碰、碰到……啊啊~”  
今天直到刚才为止自己玩过的玩具都没有光一那样长，被触碰到了毫无防备的区域，刚忍不住低叫了出来。那长翘的性器缓慢却坚定地一直开辟到了最里面的地方，他不知道那是光一的恶趣味或是他真的是很长，总之自己也在光一这边玩过不少不少玩具了，但是没有一个能够顶到光一那么深。  
这样五脏六腑都被威胁着的感觉、从内到外完完全全被掌握了的感觉，只有光一能够给他。  
“深么？”光一故意逗他。  
“啊……嗯……”刚有些不太敢动，他每一次被光一入侵到最里面的时候总是这样子，需要点时间来适应。  
光一完全地伏在了刚身上将他严严实实地拢在怀里，一边蜻蜓点水般轻啄他的唇瓣一边抵在他娇颤着的软肉上顶磨，刚被那阵阵酸软弄得不受控制地惊呼出声，似乎不堪去听自己发出的黏软脆弱的呻吟声，他急切地用力吻住光一，试图借由他来堵住自己的嘴巴，却不知鼻子里哼出的声音更加爱娇可口。  
光一捉弄了他一阵就放松了一直提着的那口气，将性器抽出一些又缓慢地顶回。他答应了刚要温柔疼他那么就一定会做到。  
这也算是他的小心思之一吧。如果当天两人在调教室里玩得很激烈，那么真正做起来的时候他就会温柔一些；而反过来如果在调教室里面是他吊着刚不上不下、一直很轻柔地挑逗他的话，那么出来之后他就会激烈地抱他。  
总之他就是要造成这样一种感觉，玩具不能给刚的，自己能给。  
就这样，日复一日地，他细心地编织着一张大网，将自己心爱的、唯一的猎物牢牢笼罩。  
“嗯~~喜欢……这样、呜~！舒服啊~~”  
刚被温柔的顶捻着像只伸懒腰的小猫似的用力舒展着身体，随后又合拢手臂乖乖地搂着光一的脖子。光一发现自己总能被他一些下意识地动作刺激得无法忍耐，侧身躺下捞起了刚的一条腿挽在手上将他整个人都按进了怀里。  
怀里的男孩子抱起来软软的，光一将唇抵在他额前，摆动着腰在他紧致迷人的身体里面进出。他的心跳得快极了，却还遮掩似的对着刚调侃道：“怎么还是那么紧？嗯？还以为……今天玩了那么久，可能会……唔、没有那么紧了……”  
“你……”刚一听接着就急了，张嘴要辩解却正好被某只狡猾的大狐狸狠狠刮蹭过敏感点，颤着嗓音惊叫了一声之后不服气地咬住了嘴唇不吭声了。  
“这次我们一起射好不好？”光一安抚地用脸颊磨蹭着刚光滑的前额，在他腰后轻轻滑动着寻找敏感的位置一边含笑低声道，“你吸得我好紧好舒服……再努力一下哦。”  
“嗯~~你、讨厌……”刚用力把脸埋进了光一怀里，听他的话听得浑身发烫。只是现在这个位置似乎没有办法刺激到最深的地方，他有些不满地拧着腰试着找了找角度，小心地抬起头轻轻咬了一口光一的下巴小声道：“那个，还是……还是像刚才那样好不好？那样、压着我……”  
光一早就知道他在不满什么了，他也低头轻咬了一下刚泛红的鼻尖问他：“嫌弃不够深了？嗯？可惜你老公我就那么长啊。”  
“诶~你……嗯啊~这样、这样就好……”  
猛然间改变的体位让刚满足地叹了一声，随即光一刚才说的话，又撅起嘴一边略显笨拙地用小屁股主动去迎接他顶入的动作一边断断续续地抱怨：“你、别以为、我……呜……别以为我不知道啦！嗯~再深点……唔……咱们家里，就、就没有比你长的玩具！”  
被发现了心中小九九的光一丝毫没有惊慌，他装作无奈地叹了一声：“没办法，谁让我爱吃醋呢。”  
“你……嗯~~你……堂本光一！”刚被又一记深顶撞得差一点咬到舌头，气得立刻炸毛道，“不许在我要说话的时候打断我！”  
只可惜他以为自己是怒气冲冲，然而绵软无力的嗓音却又黏又甜根本构不成一点威胁，反而让光一眼冒绿光接二连三地在那片湿润柔软中穿梭捣弄不停。  
“呜哇~~！嗯~~别、别……别停……嗯~~”  
“嗯？”光一深深地注视着刚那副娇憨迷离的模样，声音低沉得有些危险，“原来是让我不要停吗？那……唔……！”  
突然那温软的包裹变成了紧缚，光一被突如其来震颤着的吮吸刺激得大脑一阵发麻，他浑身轻颤了一下，立刻俯身咬住了刚的耳朵喷吐着炙热的呼吸问他：“是不是要高潮了Tsuyo？嗯？”  
刚胡乱地摇着头含着哭音低低地呻吟着：“呜~~不、不知道！只是、只是……好舒服……嗯啊~~”  
配合极好的两具身躯非常契合地紧贴在一起不停地律动着，光一吻上了他半张的嘴巴将一切热乎乎诱人至极的呻吟都吞入腹中，随后吸着他的舌尖在他口中粗鲁放肆地翻搅。  
又是那么几十下的抽送，光一实在是抵不住刚那吸吮揉捻的劲头直起身按着他的腿根让双腿分得更开、恶狠狠地每一次都撞进最深处去左右翻搅一阵直至高潮，没有了唇舌的阻挡刚立刻揪紧床单高声地呼叫起来，光一每一次进入他的身体都如同将他向空中高高抛起一般，那种失重的感觉令他又是害怕又是贪恋。他耳边听着光一粗重的呼吸和低声呻吟，忍不住更加努力地收缩肌肉想要让他更加舒服一些，而自己则在某一片神秘又温热的海中肆意漂游……  
当光一心满意足地放松了身体搂着刚倒在床上的时候才发现他竟然不知什么时候进入了失神的状态，就连自己刚才那么大的动作都没有什么特别的反应。  
“Tsuyo？Tsuyo？”  
光一喊了两声，见他一脸迷离地眯着眼睛半张着嘴巴，身体都是软绵绵的窝在自己怀里，当下有些后悔今天刺激得是不是太大了些。就在这个时候，刚猛地醒过神来，迷茫地望着光一黏糊糊地问：“嗯……完了？”  
“嗯。”光一揉揉他的脸颊，“吃饱了吗？”  
“可、可是我还没射……我……”  
他低头看去，看到自己通红紫涨的肉棒的时候小小地吓了一跳，立刻无助地望向光一，光一连忙搂着他安慰道：“好了好了没事的，休息一下就能恢复了。应该是今天刺激的太多了……Tsuyo乖，我们去泡泡澡然后回来休息好不好？”  
“哦……”  
刚虽然那样答应着，却闭上了眼睛没有什么动作。他噘着嘴巴一副不乐意的模样，逗得光一又是无奈又是心疼，只好又将人压在床上，轻吻了两下红润的唇瓣低声问：“怎么了？不开心？”  
“没，只是……累了……”  
说着刚还打了个小小地呵欠揉揉眼睛。光一无奈地叹了一声：“你这孩子几岁了啊？”随后小心翼翼地从他身体里面退出来，然后抱他再去浴室清理。  
“啊……”光一没走出几步刚就搂着他的脖子低声唤道，“那个、流出来了……”  
“嗯？夹紧一下我们马上到了。”  
“没力气夹紧啦……”  
“真的吗？刚才明明还夹我夹得那么紧……”“你闭嘴啦！”  
见刚终于打起了一点精神，光一也放下了心，帮他放了一缸温水之后放着让水流动，随后跟他一起挤进了浴缸里面。浴缸虽然很大，但是容纳两个人还是有点勉强，刚不得不趴在了光一胸口，乖乖地任他揉搓自己的臀瓣，将手指刺进去挖弄……  
“嗯~~你……别、别弄了……”刚身体里面的快感还在累积，他刚刚并没有痛快地射过一次，所以这个时候又被光一勾起了情欲，眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，像是请求又像引诱一般。  
“不可以。”光一严肃的拒绝道，“你的身体承受不住。”  
“那你就不要再碰我……啊嗯~你……你还揉！”  
刚大大地岔开了腿，攀着光一的脖子渴求地吻住了他，在他的腹部摩擦着自己肿胀的性器。热水刺激得他浑身酥麻，快感如潮一般一波波得涌来，可就是有哪里不够，虽然舒服，可是还不够！  
“真是的……翻过来。”  
光一抱着刚一下子翻了个身，随着响亮的水声，两个人调换了位置，刚被他按在了浴缸里面。  
“胸，想要舒服的话就自己揉揉。”说罢光一就歪头含住了他的耳垂。  
现在刚的全身只有一颗脑袋露在水上，他听话地捂住了自己的胸口，也知道现在乳尖敏感异常所以不敢用手指去捻，只用手掌罩在上面轻轻缓缓地揉搓。  
光一只想快点让他释放一次，于是一手二指并起轻柔地刺进肿起的穴口摸到敏感点之后飞速地向上顶刺抠动，另一只手也不敢再去刺激性器顶端，只温柔地握着茎干上下抚弄。  
不过这样的刺激也足够了，只一小会儿刚就在细碎的呜咽中激颤着射了出来。  
“呜……水、好烫……难受……”  
光一听到他的喃喃立刻起身将人捞出来裹在浴巾里，小心翼翼地帮他擦干身子之后重新在肿胀的地方上了药，之后不由分说就把人裹成了一颗大大的寿司卷。  
这次他决定，不到第二天绝对不把这颗寿司解开了！  
刚被光一扛回了床上被他哄着睡了一阵，之后醒来吃了晚饭，又被扛到客厅里去看他最喜欢的综艺。  
“我说光一，差不多可以把我解开了吧？”刚挣了挣，挣不开，不由得有点奇怪，明明就只是一条简单的大浴巾，连根绳子都没有，连根松紧带都没有，怎么就把自己捆得那么严实呢？  
“解开你又要不乖。”光一点点他的鼻尖，挖了一勺冰激凌送到他嘴边，“啊——”  
刚“啊呜”一口吃掉之后，挠了挠自己的肚子。虽然浴巾解不开，其实他的身体是可以轻微移动的，所以不会觉得捆得难受。而且……享受着光一这种三百六十度全方位无死角的照顾，刚还是很满意的，于是也就安心接受了现状靠在光一怀里一口一口地吃他喂过来的零食。  
“那里还难受吗？”光一见他的手在肚子那边一动一动的于是问了一句。  
刚疑惑地看看他，随即反应过来，红着脸摇摇头：“已经好了。”  
“真的？那我看看……”  
“哎！你……诶？”  
刚目瞪口呆地看着光一拆开了自己身下那部分浴巾，结果手臂上面这块还是动不了……这是什么原理？！  
而光一则检查了一下刚软趴趴的棒棒的情况，看颜色和大小都恢复正常也没什么红肿才放心地舒了口气，又用指尖探探觉得穴口也不再那样肿胀了，这才迅速地又把他裹成了卷……  
“不是……等会儿，光一，你其实是兼职做寿司得嘛？！”刚不可思议地问。  
光一帅气地一撩头发：“啊哈！被你发现了！其实我的真正身份是——寿司王子！”  
说着还认真地唱起了歌：“我的朋友是大海和天空~东西南北呀只有我一个人~”  
“哈哈哈哈你在唱什么啦！”  
“初夏初夏云在飘哇我的朋友是大海和天空~”  
“哎呦哎呦快停下！不要唱啦哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“但是一条鱼都看不见哟~嘿吼~”  
“哈哈哈哈……哎呦！”  
笑得太厉害的某条寿司卷“啪叽”一下子滚到了地上，吓得寿司王子立刻跑过去把他捞起来搂在怀里上下检查：“怎么样怎么样我的寿司美人，有没有摔到脸？”  
刚笑得脸上肌肉都开始酸了：“摔到脸不漂亮了你就不要我了？”  
“当然不会啦~就算不漂亮了，还是一样的好吃~”  
“哈哈哈哈闭嘴啦！”  
两人一阵笑闹，寿司王子终于大发慈悲地把寿司美人从“海苔”里面解救了出来，两个人一起去洗漱准备睡觉。  
“其实有这么个寿司美人也挺好哦。”光一刷过牙之后无意中感叹着，“摆在家里面，我不在的时候会偷偷地帮我做饭洗衣服……”“什么啦！”刚噗的一口水喷在了水池里面，连忙洗掉了嘴边的泡沫抱怨道，“你绑出来的寿司哦我连解都解不开，还怎么帮你洗衣做饭嘛！”  
光一拿过毛巾擦了擦脸转向他，笑盈盈地将人一把揽进怀里低头问：“那，寿司美人做不成了，你愿不愿意作为别的身份帮我做饭洗衣、照顾我的生活？比如……伴侣啊，嗯……老婆什么的。”  
“诶？”刚愣愣地看着他的眼睛，半晌才满脸通红地反应过来，嘟囔着一边轻轻抠着他手臂一边问，“你这是、是在……求婚？”  
“就问你愿不愿意啊……”  
光一温柔地勾起了刚圆润的下巴，郑重地吻在了他唇上——

五分钟以后，沉着脸的寿司王子扛着重新裹好的寿司卷回到了卧室里。  
就知道……就知道要是把寿司卷拆开某人就要开始胡闹了！这一次绝对、不到明天早晨不会把他解开了！


End file.
